


翅膀护理

by inordia



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia
Summary: Mark是一个恶魔，Eduardo是一个天使，他们认识了六千年，在Facebook官司之后决定互相梳理翅膀。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 好兆头AU（恶魔！Mark／天使！Eduardo），无照驾驶谨慎上车，为OOC和一点都不严肃的肉感到抱歉！

初夏的纽约呈现出令人惊讶的宜人天气，没有宛如地狱的暴风雪也没有宛如地狱的炎热，中央公园和屋顶花园全是享受阳光的民众。而Facebook的CEO和Facebook的前CFO在酒店豪华套房里大眼瞪小眼，毫无疑问Eduardo是眼睛更大的那个。

如果让Chris看到这幅场景，Facebook兢兢业业操碎了心的公关大人一定会开始习惯性头疼并根据这俩人可能产生的一系列严重后果准备新闻发布会讲稿。如果让Dustin看到这幅场景，Facebook除了工作时间就与正经无缘的CTO小朋友一定会兴奋地端上爆米花和可乐来庆祝Facebook终于不是一个可怜的单亲娃了。

Mark很严肃，Eduardo也很严肃，严肃中渐渐产生了一份尴尬，你要指望一对六千年的好友在才闹翻不久之后如何相处呢？

“你先？”Mark很有绅士风度地提出了建议，事实上他只是切实地考虑到Eduardo可能无法继续等待了。

“那好吧。”Eduardo显得有点不自在，他的手指在衬衫最顶端的扣子处徘徊了一会儿，Mark绝没有表现出一丝一毫的期待，可Eduardo没有脱下那身西装，而是用神迹将西装沿着接缝处整齐地裂开，一双洁白的翅膀显现出来随意地垂在Eduardo身侧，羽毛看上去有几分凌乱却相当可爱，显然Eduardo迫不及待地想将他的翅膀打理整洁。

事情就是这样，以防有人不清楚，Eduardo是一位天使而Mark是一位恶魔，字面意义上的并非比喻。

Eduardo的翅膀很大，酒店套房突然就显得狭窄起来，Mark的目光死死黏在那双漂亮的翅膀上，并不是说他自己的翅膀就差一些，但那是Eduardo的翅膀，六千年来每一次当Mark看见这双翅膀将Eduardo带上蓝天，当风滑过羽毛如同水滑过鸭子，Mark的心（如果恶魔也有心）就像被一根最柔软的羽毛挠着一样产生莫名的悸动。

“Mark？”Eduardo不太确定地喊了一声，用的是第五号“Mark”又名“嘿你还好吗”。

“我们从哪里开始？”Mark的目光飘忽地移动着以避免再一次黏上那双翅膀。

“我的护理箱，在门边，我想我可能没办法走过去拿，我的翅膀有点太——噢。”Eduardo和Mark看着被翅膀不小心碰掉的台灯面面相觑。

Mark到门边拿起了那个护理箱，Eduardo很喜欢这个由弗洛伦萨工匠打造的小箱子，他已经用这个箱子装翅膀护理产品用了四百多年，箱子里有一面他们一起在威尼斯买的镜子，还有Mark在东方是顺带定做的小刷子和小剪子，以及一瓶圣水羽毛护理液，说真的Mark完全不明白天使为什么喜欢用这种东西，Eduardo干嘛非要让他的翅膀变得很神圣？恶魔本能地对圣水产生了一种厌恶和恐惧，不留痕迹地退后了一小步。

“护理液是一个意外，”Eduardo迟疑了一会儿解释道，“我以为我们再也不会给彼此梳理翅膀了。”

Mark头一次真心地感谢上帝或者撒旦或者随便谁，他们还有机会互相梳理翅膀。

有一个很白痴的问题，一个村庄只有两个理发师，其中一个头发很乱而另一个发型帅气，究竟谁的手艺更好。把这个白痴问题套用到Mark和Eduardo身上非常贴切，虽然Mark的翅膀很乱但Eduardo整齐的羽毛往往是Mark的杰作。眼下Mark正在以写代码的方式严谨打理Eduardo的羽毛，用刷子将羽毛梳整齐，小心修剪长得不太科学的杂毛，Mark就像对待Facebook一样对待Eduardo的翅膀，如果Chris或者Dustin看见这一幕一定会怀疑Mark被附身了。事实是，Mark对待工作一向很认真。

所以Eduardo为什么会渴求Mark的注意力，恶魔轻轻抚摸过翼角，他明明给了Eduardo注意力，他们起码每二十年就一定会见一次面（Eduardo单方面强迫Mark）吃个饭或者（在Eduardo忍无可忍的要求下）梳理羽毛，这对于六千年的光阴来说实在是一个很高的频率。

Mark满意地欣赏着Eduardo的翅膀，就像在Facebook更新前最后一次浏览代码，严谨的审查中渐渐生出一股满足，他鬼使神差地伸手顺着翅膀的曲线抚摸光滑的翼缘覆羽，直到逼近翅膀从Eduardo的皮囊长出来的连接处。这简直不可思议，上帝是怎么想的，如何让人类的皮囊与天使的翅膀共存，作为一个恶魔，Mark本能地被这种诡异所吸引，平日总与键盘打交道的灵巧手指拨弄着肱骨上附着的新生绒毛，指尖时不时轻敲绒毛下中空骨头，Mark与Eduardo的翅膀离得太近以至于他莫名闻到了一种怀念的味道，奇花异草和水雾混杂的香气，伊甸园的味道，Mark的胃不安地挤压成了一团，作为一个堕天使，虽然地狱禁烟但他仍然更讨厌天堂，可他沉迷于Eduardo的翅膀上天堂的味道，或者是他沉迷于Eduardo的味道。

Mark的思绪一意孤行飘得太远，他的手指却还在认真地勾勒着肱骨的形状，甚至接着开裂的衣缝触碰到了Eduardo光滑而温暖的皮肤，手感实在太好让他流连于那一小寸天堂，Eduardo的呼吸间透出了一丝舒服的哼哼声撩拨着Mark的心神，他实在很想听天使在这样的状态下甜腻得如同蜜糖的“Mark”，这个想法如同一道闪电击中了Mark，他飞快地收回了手装作什么也没发生的模样。

Eduardo的脸色还算正常，但耳朵却可爱的红透了，他平复了一下呼吸才开口：“那么该你了？”

Mark点点头准备脱掉连帽衫，Eduardo被他的行为吓了一跳：“你在干什么？！”

“脱衣服。”Mark怀疑Eduardo是不是之前一大堆破事折腾下来气傻了，他下次一定努力尽量争取不惹Eduardo生气。

“你可以像我一样把衣服切开两条缝。”Eduardo显得有些手足无措连翅膀都不知道该放哪儿了，可他们明明六千年来看到过好几次对方光溜溜的样子了？

“这个连帽衫是Brunello Cucinelli的。”Mark一本正经地阐述事实。

“别告诉我Facebook的CEO还买不起连帽衫，恶魔不是没有节俭这个美德吗？”一触碰到Facebook这个禁区，Eduardo的语气就尖锐了起来。

“就算是恶魔也不会随意把三千美刀的连帽衫切开。”

Eduardo一时没接上话，大概是在“那真的是很贵啊”和“三千美刀算个啥”之间摇摆不定，Mark抓住机会一下脱掉了连帽衫，乱糟糟的白色翅膀从他赤裸的肩胛骨处生长出来，翅膀完全伸展开来，试探着扇动了几下带起一股气流。与通常恶魔小麦色甚至更深的肤色不同，Mark的皮肤很苍白，就算是恶魔天天在屋里写代码也只能是这副模样，难怪大学期间Eduardo会像鸡妈妈一样对Mark充满了保护欲，连帽衫里的Mark看上去实在有些瘦弱，但感谢击剑这个爱好，脱掉连帽衫的Mark除了个子矮了点并无什么可再挑剔的。Mark闭上眼睛用翅膀去感受空气的流动，另一个原因是为了避开Eduardo无法从他身上移开的目光，他不讨厌这样的目光，但如果撞破未免有几分尴尬，与Eduardo在一起时Mark总是能意识到平时意识不到的尴尬。

Mark听到Eduardo悄无声息了一会儿最后走到了自己身后，他俩都没收起翅膀导致移动变得有些艰难。Eduardo的手落到Mark的翅膀上，他没有急于开始工作，只是将手掌覆到了Mark的翅膀上，翅膀很诚实地微微颤抖，Eduardo嘟囔了一句类似于“这真是够了你就是故意的”，突然抓住Mark的肩膀将他转了个圈与自己面对面，Mark不得不猛得收回翅膀来避免羽毛糊Eduardo一脸的惨剧。

Eduardo的嘴撞上了Mark的嘴，这可能是个吻，当他们的舌头纠缠在一起难舍难分时Mark确定了这是一个吻，非常火辣的那种。天使和恶魔耿直地跳过了普通小情侣之间卿卿我我的温柔试探，先是Eduardo占据了上风，侵略性十足地探索着Mark口腔的每一个细节，谁说天使都是好脾气的家伙一定是在开玩笑，接着Mark反转了情形，将舌头温存的阵地转移到了Eduardo的嘴里。

如果天使和恶魔接吻会出现什么情况？首先，历史上没有天使和恶魔接过吻，但如果一定要假设这个场景，一定会是非常的快乐，显然天使和恶魔都不需要呼吸，他们可以吻上一个世纪，字面意义上。Eduardo发出了一些软糯的声音，让Mark产生了一种自己在欺负小动物的错觉，他们宛如第一次发现情欲与爱的人类，带着好奇和热情勇敢地开拓前人未至的世界，双手在对方身上游走，隔着衣料挑起热火，为每一个发现而雀跃，就算是亚当和夏娃的第一次也不会比他俩更激烈了，考虑到亚当是一个对前戏一无所知的秒射男这个对比倒并不意外，不要问Mark是怎么知道这些事实的，噢拜托他是一个堕天使好吗，他也认识阿斯蒙蒂斯。

当他们第一次分开时，Eduardo的脸已经红透了，那双蜜糖色的大眼睛里有一层雾蒙蒙的水汽，因为热吻而红肿湿润的嘴唇格外惹人注目，Mark还有点迷茫没明白发生了什么，他大概的确也许是想和Eduardo上床吧？

“所以我们这就算正式和好了？”Mark问。

“你这个混蛋。”Eduardo抱怨了一句把Mark拉进了下一个吻。

Mark很忙，忙于和Eduardo一起制造一次前无古人后无来者的甜蜜亲吻，忙于对Eduardo美好的肉体上下其手，忙于在亲吻中见缝插针地解决Eduardo身上的西装，他又多了一个讨厌西装的理由，衬衫扣子多难解，领带多难拿下来，噢他错了，现在是根本没办法把Eduardo扒光因为那双巨大的、漂亮的、碍事的翅膀：“收一收你的翅膀，它打到我了。”他迫不及待地品尝了天使锁骨的味道，在锁骨下方吮吸出属于自己的标记，接着是已经因为情欲而发硬的乳头，Mark恨不得用舌头舔遍Eduardo身上每个角落来确保天使的身体没有神圣到在性爱中伤到他，他在一根根肋骨处耗费了尤其多的时间，Eduardo蜜色的身体相当健壮，并不像Mark一样能轻易摸到明显的肋骨，但Mark就是忍不住将吻印在天使心脏所在的位置，天使以越发大声的呻吟表达了对此举的赞同，手指调皮地挑逗着Mark的翅膀根，如果当年上帝从一个天使，比如Eduardo，身上抽出了肋骨创造第一个女人，事情一定会变得很有趣。

Mark努力让自己舔舐Eduardo腹肌的行为显得更加色情，虽然他是一个恶魔但这种事真的不是他的特长，Mark钴蓝色的眼眸直勾勾地盯着闭着眼喘息的Eduardo，成吧对方根本就没功夫欣赏他卖力的舌头，天使精心打理的头发早已散落下来遮住了额头，让Mark忍不住想将Eduardo推向崩溃的边缘，他果断解开了Eduardo的皮带将长裤褪至脚踝，面对最后那层布料下鼓囊囊的一团感到疑惑，天使都是禁欲主义者那么天堂干嘛让他们的皮囊有个巨器，难道天堂的强迫症患者一定要让完美的Eduardo有一根完美的阴茎才算完成了工作？

疑惑无力阻止Mark对新事物的探索热情，他在天使面前跪了下来，叼着内裤的边缘挪开了最后一个挡在他和Eduardo升华友谊大业道路上的路障，Eduardo完全勃起的老二擦过Mark的鼻尖与他打了个招呼，那根无论形状还是尺寸都令普通人类羡慕的老二啊，Mark能用C语言写一首赞美诗，光是看着它就已经在Mark的下腹点燃了一团火，而天使像头一次意识到接吻之后还有后续内容一样，不好意思地别过了头，可以理解，处男的第一次。Mark不关心那一次在厕所隔间里Eduardo是怎么动用了神迹让所有人包括Christy本人都觉得他享受了一次口活，但事实是，天使们都他妈是处，性行为（包括口活、手活和自慰）会使天使堕落在很早以前就是天堂的共识了，整天听李斯特当然提不起性趣。

不过天使和恶魔有很大区别吗，他们连翅膀都一样，所以Mark决定绝不分半点心去担心堕天的可能性，专注做爱。他伸出今天真的很劳累的舌头试探着舔了一下龟头，换来Eduardo倒吸了一口凉气骂了一句葡语脏话，Mark决定把这个当作“这他妈太棒了请继续”的信号，从根部一路舔过柱身直到顶端，描绘出阴茎上的血管纹路，Eduardo看上去快疯了，嘟囔着一些无意义的句子，双腿颤抖着几乎没办法支撑身体，而Mark想要更多所以张嘴含住了面前的阴茎，对此行为Eduardo回以“耶稣基督啊”的呻吟，Mark一边在心里希望Eduardo不要在做爱的时候提到这些让人倒胃口的家伙，一边上下摆动着头部尝试着吞下剩下的部分，恶魔小心翼翼地不让牙齿磕着碰着嘴里的阴茎，同时用舌头艰难地抚慰着冠状沟，那些GV里面是怎么让观众觉得这是个容易活儿的啊？

Eduardo的手指摸索着插进了Mark的卷发里，引导Mark的嘴不断吮吸口中的巨物，Mark怀疑他想这么干很久了，天使企图否认自己非常享受把自己的老二塞进恶魔的嘴里，但他仍然无意识地顶胯让自己更深入，这个只顾自己快活的混蛋，Mark加快了吞吐的速度，手指也照顾到了爱人的大腿内侧和囊袋，Eduardo终于无法压抑他的呻吟，天使的叫床比伊甸园里夜莺的歌声更动听，让Mark浑身蹿起一股奇异的电流，恍惚间似乎重新回到了天堂，下腹的欲火将Mark的理智燃烧殆尽，他迫不及待地给了Eduardo一个深喉，天使从未体验过如此刺激的事情，短促地尖叫了一声在Mark嘴里释放了出来。

感谢上——撒——随便谁，天使的精液不会神圣到灼伤Mark到喉咙，恶魔微微抬头凝视着陷入高潮的Eduardo，高潮时的Eduardo意外地安静，或者是人类的声音已经无法表达他的状态，巨大的白色翅膀完全打开了，整洁的羽毛指向苍穹，Eduardo仰头露出修长的脖颈，散落的碎发在脸上营造出了诡秘的光影，蜜糖般的眼睛睁得大大的失去了焦距，仿佛一只被蹂躏的小鹿，微张的嘴唇在等待着侵犯，一层薄汗覆盖在他的躯体上，胸口随着剧烈呼吸而起伏，未被完全脱下的衬衫和西装外套将这具身体半遮半掩地修饰得十分色情，阳光从窗口倾泻而入将天使镀上金色，Eduardo在发光，静谧之中形成了一副沙哑慵懒的神圣画像。Mark从未像此刻一样坚信Eduardo是一位天使，他，一个恶魔，正爱着也将永远爱着这位天使。

Mark差点像一个处男一样看着Eduardo高潮的模样射在裤子里，他一把搂住Eduardo穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的身体让他们俩摔在了床上，事实证明当你没有收起翅膀时把自己往床上砸还是会有点疼，不过他俩都默契地决定不去在乎。Mark一个响指让Eduardo身上碍事的衣服全部消失了，再把正黏在他身上亲吻他的耳朵的天使翻了个面压在身下，Eduardo的翅膀不安地企图护住自己，Mark俯下身去安抚地亲吻着身下人的后颈，手指梳理着雪白的羽毛，Eduardo从喉咙深处发出了猫一样的呼噜声，Mark的吻顺着脊柱一路往下，在翅膀与背交界的地方徘徊了很久，挑逗地撩拨着那一小块敏感的皮肤，Eduardo的喘息带上了一丝求饶意味，听话地打开了翅膀露出光滑的后背和诱人的屁股。

当一个恶魔的好处就是当你懒得去找润滑剂时，可以伸手从空气中抓一瓶出来，Mark挤了一些润滑剂在手上，尝试着慢慢往Eduardo的后穴里推进一根手指，肠壁本能地想抗拒入侵者，Eduardo惊恐地向前缩了缩企图躲开Mark的侵犯。

“Wardo，Wardo，放松，为我放松。”Mark把向前躲的Eduardo拉了回来，手指缓慢地扩张着Eduardo的身体。

“不、不不不你！嗯啊、太疼了！”Eduardo带着哭腔祈求道。

“我不会伤害你，”这句话真正说出来时Mark感觉像完成了一件大事，他再一次吻在Eduardo的肩胛骨上，“我不会伤害你，好吗？”

最终他们可能花了二十分钟才让Eduardo做好了接纳Mark的老二的准备，Mark再次庆幸自己是恶魔否则他的腿都快跪麻了。如果只能看着常年与键盘打交道的修长手指模拟性交在Eduardo的后穴里进进出出，Mark一定会疯掉，他飞快地用神迹释放出了在牛仔裤里硬到发疼的阴茎，顺便从空气里抓出一个安全套。

“我要进去了，可以吗？”Mark觉得他最好好是告诉Eduardo一声，他们之间的决裂告诉他有什么事一定要说清楚。

“活见鬼，我们是超自然生物，扔掉那个该死的安全套。”Eduardo红着脸小声补充了一句，“看在你折腾了我那么久的份上，我想直接感受你。”

Mark愣了一下，脸上浮现出难得的笑容，他将老二一口气插进了Eduardo身体里，已经充分扩展的湿热后穴热情地接纳了他。

“噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢Mark——”Eduardo尖叫着喊出了他的名字，新的第一百五十九号“Mark”又名“你的老二在我身体里而这感觉太他妈棒了我爱你”。

Mark发出一声满足的长叹，他不想伤到Eduardo，介于他们抛弃了安全套，只能小幅度地抽插起来直到找到了那个令Eduardo兴奋的位置，以一个恶魔的敬业精神，Mark开始一次又一次撞击那个位置，柔软的肠壁在每一次他退出的时候极力挽留，又在他进入时奉上最紧致的迎接，Eduardo扭动着腰肢让Mark得以更深入，棕色的乱发随着身体的起伏而晃动，念叨着一连串不知道是感慨还是咒骂的葡语单词，与Eduardo做爱的感觉实在太美好了，Mark很后悔他们浪费了六千年只是吃饭和梳理羽毛，否则他们会拥有多么美好的性爱体验，足以让整个世界羡慕，至于决裂也会因此被避免，所以他们俩就是两个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。

“上帝啊……慢、慢一点，Mark……”支离破碎的句子从Eduardo的唇边溢出，天使艰难地别过头，面色潮红得快滴出血来，仿佛接下来就会被干死在床上。Mark为那句“上帝”而皱起眉，他终于明白渴望注意力是怎么一回事，天使们为什么在做爱时还会想到上帝那家伙，恶魔们就从来不会在要高潮时大喊撒旦的名字，他坏心眼地凑到Eduardo耳边以极快的语速低声道：“你真的要在这种时候呼唤上帝吗，Wardo？你想让他老人家看到你现在的样子吗，看到你的小屁股是怎么渴望地吃下我的老二吗，看到你放荡的举动从而将你从天堂一脚踹下去吗？”他重重地让自己的阴茎碾过Eduardo的前列腺，天使被操得失去了力气爬在床上，只有屁股高高翘起老老实实为Mark敞开，Mark爱死了Eduardo手持炎剑的样子，也爱死了Eduardo被自己干到流泪的样子，他吻了吻Eduardo的耳垂：“我很自私，你这样骂过我对不对，所以我不会让上帝欣赏到你的美丽。”

“神、嗯啊——爱世人！”Eduardo的尾音都变了调，泪水溢出了他的眼眶，他真的要在做爱时传教吗，难道他是一个福音教派的天使？

“神不爱恶魔。”Mark认真地指出。

“Mark，我想看着你。”没人能对闪着泪光的斑比眼说不。

Mark从Eduardo的身体里退了出来，将他抱起来面对自己，Eduardo的长腿盘上了Mark的腰，双手顺从地搂住了恶魔的脖子，急切地贴上去亲吻对方，与此同时Mark再一次进入了Eduardo，他们两人相连之处的淫靡水声和肉体碰撞的声音充斥着整个房间。

友情提醒，建议两个有翅膀的超自然生物在做爱时收起翅膀否则高潮时容易导致事故，当Mark咬上Eduardo的喉结两个人一起达到了高潮时，两双巨大的白色翅膀痉挛般扇动起来把房间里的其他东西弄乱了一地，Eduardo射在了他俩身上而Mark的精液填满了Eduardo的后穴。

满足也许就是形容和你六千年的好友做爱之后抱在床上温柔地抚过对方的头发。

微妙则是形容你突然意识到你的好友的翅膀被刚才火热的性爱搞得一团糟你不得不再次给他梳理翅膀。

“Mark……”第九十四号“Mark”又名“你真可爱”。

“Wardo。”第一号“Wardo”又名“我喜欢你”。


End file.
